Ryn Niravar
Appearance Skin tone: pale grey Hair color: Snow white Eyes: Red His hair is a medium length that falls to the collar of his shirt. His bangs are parted so his hair falls to either side of his face flanking his red eyes. He has a athletic build with slight muscle definition Personality Calm usually but can be excitable. Very curious. Willing to try just about anything. Tends to look out for himself but wont hesitate to help those he comes to trust. Events of Childhood As a child Ryn traveled with his mother and a group of traveling historians and archaeologists whose goal was to uncover and perhaps lost knowledge and secrets from before the reign of Tiamat. On one such expedition to a large ruin Ryn let his own curiosity get the better of him and wondered into the ruin before it had been properly mapped out. He became hopelessly lost within its depths. It was while he was lost that he stumbled across a large chamber that contained a number of sarcophagi. It was in this chamber that he found a small smooth stone with a rune of unknown origin, he called it his "lucky" stone. Not too long after his discovery did the expedition find him and guide him out and back to his worried and very angry mother. Events of Adolescence As a teen Ryn enjoyed working alongside his mother and the others as they slowly uncovered ruins and artifacts from the past. He found that he had a talent for delving into ruin and finding the secrets the ruins held within. On his 15th year as his group was busy unearthing a lost temple a force of mercenaries attack the expedition. Though the expedition had a few means of defending themselves they were not prepared for the attack of well trained men. Most were swiftly cut down as the few who remained were bound in chains. Not wanting this fate for her son Ryn's mother begged him to flee into the ruin and hide until the mercenaries had left. As he dashed away into the ruins he heard nothing but the sounds of men and women yelling and the fading sounds of resistance. There he hid for what seemed like days until finally the risk of starvation and hydration forced him to leave. Once he emerged he discovered that the mercenaries and members of his expedition were gone. Nothing remained of value as the mercs had raided the camp and taken whatever artifacts that had already been excavated. Searching around he found those that had been slain were unceremoniously piled into a mass grave. Worried his mother may be among the dead he picked through the pile of what had not long ago been his extended family. As he searched he could not hold back the agony and tears until finally he discovered that his mother was not among the dead. With some hope that she may yet live he took what was left of the supplies and headed out in search of the mercenaries. After following them for miles Ryn's supplies ran out and was forced to stop in a small city. With no money to speak of Ryn had to turn his talents to pick pocketing and burglary. Creeping through tombs and ruins was no different from houses and stores. It was during this time a small guild of thieves took notice of a newcomer breaking into their territory. They wasted no time seeking Ryn out and giving him an ultimatum join them or die. With little choice Ryn joined the thieves if only to survive. Events of Adulthood As Ryn spent a number of years with the thieves that had forced him to join their ranks he learned the tricks of the trade an the ways of the criminal underworld. There he met many new people and even made a few friends that could somewhat fill the void that the loss of his mother and expedition had left. It was during this time he had discovered he had small talent for the arcane. By no means was he a wizard or mage but he learned he could use these powers to give him advantages other rogues using mundane techniques. One day as he listened in on a new mark he overheard something he found rather intriguing. The two men were discussing a ruin not too far away that was rumored to have many lost treasures and was dangerous. An idea formed in Ryn "why let them have the treasure when I can claim it for myself." With a smile he walked away to begin preparing for his very own expedition. A month later Ryn returned with the spoils of his expedition, a small collection of artifacts and trinkets. He had found his calling among the ruins as a treasure hunter. Using what he had learned from his mother and the skills he picked up from the Thieves guild he realized he could make his own way and break out on his own after all there are plenty of ruins and treasures waiting out there in the world. Category:Player Character